Incognito
by Life Dressed Up
Summary: Hotaru was leading a double life, one full of vengeance and obliteration-the side to Hotaru no one knew. She was the ultimate tool for the academy; cold, ruthless and greedy. But when Mikan returns,she starts to get involved in assassination plots-revenge
1. The Past Isn't Always Pretty

**Incognito**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice...T.T_

_Hope you enjoy it _

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past Isn't Always Pretty**

They say you should live your life to the fullest and that you can only learn from the mistakes that you've made. How could that be true? How can someone not regret something that haunts their soul every step of the day? You can't just move on when you know that one simple decision changed your life forever. People dwell on their mistakes. Some say it's human nature. It's theoretically impossible to overlook an incident so rapidly. And Hotaru found this to be true as well. She began to contemplate whether she could build a time machine to change what she had done in the past. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a rather high pitched voice chirping, "Ohayou, Hotaru!"

Without turning around, Hotaru fired a rather lethal looking gun at the brunette leaping towards her.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Baka, how many times do you have to get hit before you realize not to hug me? After all of this time you think you could remember something as simple as that" replied an expressionless raven haired 16 year old.

"You're so mean Hotaru! I haven't seen you for 5 years and this is how you treat me! " Mikan whined. "You're still the same old Hotaru I see..."

All conversations in the classroom abruptly stopped as they turned to see who was in the door way. It was none other than,

"MIKAN!!" The screams from her classmates resembled the noise of a foghorn.

"Oi, oi, shut up, I still need to be able to use my ears after this."

Everyone's mouths were agape as they stopped mid-scream; behind Mikan stood the infamous Black Cat.

Ruka just stood there, completely numb with relief that his two friends returned safely. He clutched Hotaru's shirt.

Sumire, representing Natsume's fan club, spoke on behalf of all the club's members by shrieking, although the sound came out being more horrendous than nails scratching against a chalk board.

"Urusai!" Everyone shouted. The shrieking promptly stopped. And a rather embarrassed Permy sat down.

"Hn." Natsume retorted as he entered the classroom, heading towards the distraught Ruka.

"Wait. Why are you here? You were supposed to run off with Yuka and Narumi. Why did you return to the academy?" questioned a very solemn Hotaru. She knew right away that something was wrong. (A/N: Refer to Chapter 99)

"Well, erm, I wasn't planning on telling you guys until later, but I guess right now is as good as time as any." Mikan's once cheery voice became full of sorrow and grief.

She started to recall the tragic events that had happened over the past 5 years.

"Well I guess I better start from the beginning". And with a deep breath, she began.

**Flashback (PoV of Mikan):**

"Remember when Natsume and I tried to escape from the elementary principal? And you guys saved us?" (A/N: Read the latest chapters of GA, 97+)

Everyone nodded.

"Well, after that, we went to the Hanahime shrine; Narumi was already there and he was waiting for us. He said he wanted to show us something. It turned out that Yuka and Shiko were waiting there and that they were the surprise. Yuka said that she didn't want me to end up in her footsteps and that we needed to leave the academy immediately. She said she couldn't bear watching me from the sidelines and not do anything when she knew my life was in jeopardy. I remember being paralyzed at the thought of leaving you guys and I can't explain the pain that it brought me. I begged Yuka with my all of my heart to at least let Natsume and Narumi come with us. She finally agreed, but only because we knew they were coming to get us and that we needed to leave. Although Yuka warned me that Persona would have an even bigger grudge against us now because we were taking away his precious toy, Natsume. And boy, was she right. The adventures began soon afterwards. We were constantly moving in attempt to outrun the academy. Yuka was still working with AAO at the time, even though I knew all of her deeds were eating away at her heart. During that time, Yuka taught me how to master my SEC and Nullification alice, and said we had to be strong in order to protect everyone."

The class then noticed the number of alice limiters she was wearing, probably around 25, ranging from tattoos to ankle bracelets. She could probably eliminate everyone and destroy the school without even breaking a sweat. The class shuddered at the thought of someone being so powerful, especially their innocent little Mikan.

"I'm just going to get give you the brief outline. It hurts too much remember the details. Well, two weeks ago, while Natsume and I were out, an assassin snuck into our house. The academy must have figured out our location somehow. Anyways, the killer was masked and tried to shoot Yuka, but Narumi jumped in front of her and took the bullet. It hit him in the stomach; he probably could have survived if the bullet hadn't been poisoned."

Mikan could feel her cool facade melting away as she mentioned that part, but she continued anyways.

"Yuka, still in complete shock, tried to fight the assassin with the little strength she had left. She lost the struggle and the assailant shot her in the chest. Thankfully, she didn't suffer much. But, it's all my fault! If I would have been there I could have prevented this from happening."

At this point, silent tears were rolling down Mikan's face and the tears began to turn into sobs..

"When we arrived at the scene, Narumi was lying there, clutching Yuka in his arms and told me what had happened. He said that he tried to use his Pheromones against the masked assassin but to no avail. I was in complete disarray, he told me to return to Alice Academy. His exact words were, 'protect your friends from the academy, they're in danger and will receive no mercy. …heavy breathing…I love you…..your father would be proud.' Those were his last words and he died shortly after that. I knew that the academy wouldn't rest until they caught us and made our lives miserable. So from that day on, I swore to protect you guys and avenge their deaths, no matter what it costs."

**End of Flashback/PoV:**

Mikan's eyes no longer showed compassion or pain, but seething rage that could have shredded someone's heart into pieces.

An unspoken silence penetrated the classroom; letting the news seep in. Everyone looked at the heart wrenched Mikan with sympathy and compassion. Of all people, Mikan did not deserve this. They all knew that Narumi was like a father to them.

Surprisingly, Hotaru was the first to make a move. She treaded towards Mikan and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Then, Hotaru told Mikan, only loud enough for them to hear, "I'm sorry. I truly am. And it's not your fault, if you were there you probably would have been eliminated too," The words had a double meaning, it's just that Mikan didn't realize it yet.

Natsume stood by Mikan's side, providing the moral support he knew she needed. Over the years, Natsume and Mikan had grown closer, although they still constantly bickered like a married couple. It was like there was an unspoken bond between them and both of them felt comforted in each other's presence.

At this particular moment, the home room teacher for Class-B strolled into the room. The students looked intently at the teacher who would be replacing Narumi. He was such a contrast to what Narumi was, Koko would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for the sombre atmosphere. The girls swooned over his magnetic presence. He was rather handsome, with a buzz cut, piercing green eyes and was complete in a military uniform that showcased his muscles perfectly. He emitted a deadly aura and if looks could, you would already be 6 feet under. None the less, the girls still thought that this just added to his 'charm' and made him even more alluring. (Sheesh they all love bad boys I guess…)

"Hurry up and take your seats," commanded a gruff voice. He introduced himself as Takamuku Ogai and stated, "I clearly don't want to be here, mess with me, you'll be dead, and believe me, I don't want to do that. It's rather time consuming trying to wipe the blood off of my sword blade. (Clears throat) Anyways, today we'll begin with what Japanese literature you have read over the summer."

Everyone in the class was downright scared and Yuu even felt a liquid escaping his pants. (Ahem…moving on) A hushed silence fell over the class. Anna broke the stillness by stuttering, "Um-m-m-m-mm…I've r-r-read th-h-h-he Ender's Ga-a-a-a-ame and the Cit-y-y-yy of Ember over the summer." (I know it's not Japanese literature but Takamuku is supposed to teach that subject so bear with me xD)

With that, Ogai began a lecture on the genres of novels, and the different authors out there. The time passed by agonizingly slow, but no one dared to fall asleep in his class. Natsume of course just read his manga, and remained undisturbed by Ogai Sensei.

Even Hotaru's thoughts drifted from the lesson and pondered about the thing that was gnawing away at her. Her thoughts began to wonder. '_The worst part of it all is that I have to pretend as if everything is alright, even though I know it is far from it. And when 'it' happens, I will be spared no sympathy and have no shoulder to cry on. Not even Mikan will forgive me. The thought is scarier than what haunts my dreams at night. I'm literally living a nightmare… It's just that no one has realized it yet.'_

If a common passersby saw Hotaru while she was thinking, they would have thought she was undoubtedly bored because her face remained as cold and expressionless as ever. As if she was wearing a mask so no emotions could escape her.

She had asked herself this question a million times before, '_why, oh why, did greed take over my common sense and turn me into a monster?'_

* * *

_**Ok this chappie went a little off topic and hopefully it'll get a bit more hardcore in the next chapters. I want to reaveal all the evil plots...-evil grin-xD Please review. All feedback is appreciated, and I love constructive critisicm. Thank you and have a good day. **_

**_x3,_**

**_Falling Star_**


	2. The Covenant

_Special thanks to Manga Lover 94 for reviewing._

**Chapter 2: The Covenant**

Drool drenched the pillow and a pool of salivate was collecting on the floor. Moans of complete bliss could be heard from the sleeping occupant. "Mhmmmmhmmmm, I can't get enough of you…you're so soft and fluffy…"

_RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!!_

A 16 year old groggily reached for the alarm clock and smashed it with one stroke of her hand (with the help of her super strength alice of course). No one dare wake up a certain brunette while she was in a deep slumber, especially, when she was experiencing pure ecstasy, or prepare to face the dire consequences. And in this case, the alarm clock didn't survive to tell the tale.

"Ugh, what's a girl to do to get a few more minutes rest," muttered a rather irritated Mikan. "Meh, I'll worry about the alarm clock tomorrow."

And with that, she dozed off and resumed her soothing dream. She was in her own little Shangri La and nothing could disturb her. In her reverie, she was floating on clouds of howlan and ate the fluffy candy with utmost pleasure. She just lay there, savouring the taste and chatting to Hotaru like back in the good old days. They were finally reunited after all the hardships they faced. She knew she could depend on her for anything and that she would be loyal to the day she died. She felt at ease tonight, enjoying every moment. She had experienced a lot from the time away from the academy, things that kept her awake at night, like the innocent people she killed while working for the AAO and the number of other things that she didn't even want to mention.

* * *

Her subconscious started to kick in as the dream slowly turned into a nightmare and realized that school was about to start. "Shoot I'm going to be late _again_! I can't be late on the second day I've returned!" Mikan cried out. She burst out of her room, still changing, trying to button up the first 4 buttons on her shirt as she scurried through the halls. As she was trying to accomplish this task, she collided with something _hard_ and hit the floor with a thud.

"Watch where you're going, _Polka Dots_," Natsume snorted.

"What…? Polka Dots -- what are you talking about? I don't have time for this," Mikan retorted in exasperation. Natsume just stared at her--or rather something of hers and Mikan got the message.

"HENTAAIIIIIIIII!! You looked at my BRA!?" she covered herself up and screeched as loudly as she could until Natsume was actually at her mercy. (She's learned about his Achilles' heel)

Once Natsume recovered from the noise he looked at her."Tch. Why would I want to look at someone's breasts that haven't even developed?" Natsume replied matter of fact as he began to walk away from the scene, leaving a rather disgruntled Mikan behind.

"Arghhhhh, you BAKA!! I won't be able to get married because of you!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!! HOTARU I need pictures pronto!" commanded a girl with rather crimson tinted cheeks. Hotaru's eyes shot up somehwere in the background filled with revenge and money. It was always a good idea to be best friends with the Blackmailer in school; lets just say it made life much, much easier.

"Tch whatever." He turned around and smirked, "Oh and by the way, if you wanted to touch my abs so badly, you could've just asked." The statement made her silent and left her with more than just a blush on her cheeks, thinking, '_so the hard thing that I felt was his abs…Ugh!!No time for day dreaming_, she told herself, _I'm going to be late_!!' She fastened her buttons and entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Phew," as she let out a sigh of relief but that soon turned into disgust when she realized the teacher wasn't even there yet. All her of her efforts that morning proved to be a waste.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mikan cheerily greeted the class.

The class responded back although everyone was sharing the same thoughts. Koko, reading his classmates thoughts, voiced their questions.

"You aren't phased at all after what happened in the hallway, are you?" Koko asked.

"Mhmm, what happened?" asked a confused Mikan.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

'_What was that about_?'

"Anyways," Mikan continued, "Does everyone want to go to Central Town after school tomorrow? I've been craving howalon ever since I've left and I'll treat everyone out for supper…I'm a special star now after all. I want to create and enjoy more memories with you guys. I don't know how long this peace will last." The last part she mumbled, and luckily no one heard her.

Everyone agreed to go in unison, although Natsume just grumbled "Hn." (It's his way of saying yes) No one was willing to turn down Mikan's offer after 5 years of missing her radiance that she brought everywhere. The class became dull after Mikan left, like flowers being taken away from the sun and the fan girls just never seemed to scream as loud without Natsume around.

The class began to get rowdy after her speech and started planning the trip to Central Town. Jinno-sensei walked in at the peek of its volume and yelled, "Dentention after school, everyone. Yuu I'm ashamed of you, I at least thought you would act like the class president and be responsible." Yuu stood there nodding sheepishly, although he wasn't very remorseful.

* * *

Somewhere, in the shadows that night, two people were discussing matters.

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

The first voice said in a cold tone, "I can't go through with the deal anymore, I can't hurt Mikan any further. She's already suffered enough. I'll do anything else but the task you assigned."

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

The second voice scoffed, "Ha, you think I would let you go just like that? You should have thought of that before we made the deal. You're my prized toy now and you're the only one equipped to do it. You have her trust. Don't disappoint me; you know what will happen to your friends, your family, and your village. And I know you won't be able to resist the money being offered as a reward; I've sold out plenty of comrades in my time. It doesn't matter, they're all bound to die some time and money is money."

**I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

"Maybe that's why you have no friends," the first person muttered under their breath.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

"Believe me, everyone would suffer a lot of pain if you backed out of this task, one death saving hundreds would be like in a heroic epic story don't you think? I'm sure Mikan would love to die for a noble cause like that. Not like she has a choice though," he chuckled.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

"Just tell me when the date is already and get it over and done with. I don't need you lecturing me about relationships. I already regret the deal I made to you a long time ago. The benefits and the money aren't worth it."

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

The second person finished the details about the 'task' (more like an assassination) and left the room. The light revealed him to be a white masked figure with a deadly aura around him. What would you expect, he is Persona after all; his ruthlessness is justified.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)**

The first person stepped out of the darkness that was engulfing them and their face was exposed; they were…….

**To be Continued**...

* * *

**(A/N)** The song featured was '_Animal I have Become_' by **Three Days Grace. Review! **I love feedback and critisicm is gladly accepted. Tell me if I should just give up because this story is way too boring... Just click the purple button that says 'Go' and be set for life. xD Have a good day minna-san.

x3,

Falling Star


	3. Hatred? Jealousy? Innocence?

**This is a special thanks to _hannaxsweetheart_ and _Eternal-Bluerose-Mayu_ for inspiring me to write this chapter. Of course, boredom motivated me as well. Haha, well I hope you 2 enjoy this chappie _-crosses fingers- _But, don't kill me if you hate it. Although if you decided to put me 6 feet under, it would be much appreciated if you still kept my hands intact because there is yet another chapter to write. ;)**

**I've also come to an important discovery, it shouldn't matter how many reviews I get, as long as I'm happy doing what I do and have a few loyal supporters along the way. Well here you guys go, another chapter after my little outburst with my _Author's Note_. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hatred? Jealousy? Innocence?**

_The first person stepped out of the darkness that was engulfing them and their face was exposed; they were……._

Wearing a white mask splattered with red spots and their hair was stained a reddish-brown from all of the blood, obviously just returning from a mission. The masked figure quickly scurried to their room in the late hours of the night, relieved that no one had heard the conversation.

Unknown to the masked figure however, there was actually somebody listening; observing the whole ordeal with Persona and his 'pupil'. Who wouldn't be curious to eavesdrop on the notorious Persona and learn some information? The person in the tree certainly learned some things that night, and without even realizing it, he was caught in a world full of secrets and murders. The question is, what would this person do with the information they learned that night? Keep quiet because they still valued life or try to save their beloved Mikan from a horrible fate?

* * *

**The Next Day**

An attractive brunette was roaming the forest in the middle of the afternoon, appearing to search for something. She finally came to a halt as she reached her destination; a sakura tree. Memories suddenly flooded her head as she climbed the tree. The most prominent memory was the kiss that happened 5 years ago. She shook her head at the thought, knowing that Natsume and her could never be more than just friends. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a deep, masculine voice.

"Oi, little girl, what are you doing here, I already heard your voice in the classroom today, isn't that torture enough?" Ignoring the statement, Mikan sat next to Natsume on the tree branch.

"Ne, but Natsume, don't you remember? The class and I are going to Central Town today and I sort of wondered if you wanted to come with us." Mikan was unconsciously was twiddling her thumbs as she asked the question and was looking at Natsume with those puppy dog eyes.

Of course Natsume had remembered, how could he possible forget when he was thinking constantly about it? But right now, he had more important things to worry about. He didn't even notice how cute Mikan looked at that instant.

"I don't feel like it," Natsume replied, simply hoping for her to leave it at that.

"Oh c'mon! I know you need a break; you're grouchier than normal and burned Permy's hair thrice today. What's the matter? Don't tell me Persona is already sending you on missions? Its only been 2 days since we've returned!" Mikan said in a concerned tone.

"Do you really want to know what's been bugging me?"

"Of course!"

"_You_."

"Silly, you're acting _really,_ _really _strange today. Seriously, tell me what's wrong, and it can't be _me_." Mikan's smile quickly got replaced by a frown when she saw Natsume's serious expression and knew then that he wasn't kidding around.

An awkward silence surrounded them until finally Natsume spoke up, "I'm worried about _you. _Don't trust a word Imai says and don't go near her. She's bad news, Polka dots."

Mikan realizing that this was a serious conversation yelled, "Are you trying to steal Hotaru away from me so I'm not close to anyone!? Ok, I knew you were a bit possessive of me and were always jealous at our old school, but Hotaru is my best friend. She's a girl for Pete's sake! Get a hold of yourself! Natsume, face reality! You and I aren't even dating!"

"It's not about that, and I don't even care about your love life, were just friends remember? Imai is scheming something horrible and I know that you're the centre of it all." Regret could be seen in the depths of his eyes when he mentioned that they were 'just' friends and could never be anything more. Although Mikan didn't seem to notice this.

"Haha and now you're trying to frame Hotaru with some horrible crime too? Unbelievable. Did you really think that I would fall for your little plan and start to fall in love with you when I didn't have Hotaru by my side? Is that it? Hotaru might act cold towards me but I know deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down, she cares about me a lot and would never do anything to hurt me."

"Urusai Baka. Hotaru is probably Persona's new pet. Since I ran away from the academy, Persona was at a loss of students, and Nobara isn't that reliable for missions. Thus, I was probably replaced with some other student. Namely Hotaru. She's a special star now. Didn't you notice?"

"First of all, Hotaru deserves to be a special star! She's a genius and is perfect beyond belief. Plus Persona could never force her to do anything, she's the Blackmailing Queen remember? She forces other people to do her dirty jobs, not the other way around. She defaintly wouldn't do something against her will." Mikan was starting to get really irritated and her face showed it.

"Just shut up and listen, little girl, can't you understand? You're in danger. The Academy doesn't want the AAO to capture you, so to be safe they would rather kill you, to make sure you don't join their side. The world would be doomed if you did."

"I understand all right. You need to stop trying to manipulate me. Don't you dare talk to me ever again, you hear? Stay out of my life, Hotaru's too. No one is trying to kill me, especially not the Academy, if that's what you're trying to say. Get a life you conceited jerk, accusing everyone of horrible deeds? I might be a little naïve at times, but come on, this is ridiculous! No one would do something so horrid. Go away and stay out of my life forever! I HATE YOU!" Mikan's voice was wavering and was on the verge of tears but she managed to keep her emotions at bay.

She jumped off the tree none too gracefully and began running back to her dorm. _'I did the right thing didn't I? Right?' _Tears were rolling down her face and and was suddenly shocked when she bumped into someone--it was Anna.

"What's wrong Mikan!? You look like you just got hit by a train."

"Haha I wish that happened, it might ease my pain a bit. Know any traintracks nearby?"Mikan asked jokingly, but then turned serious as she asked, "Do you mind if I don't go to Central town today? I know everyone will be disappointed, demo I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Eh, what happened!? Want me stay here and cheer you up? Is there anything I can do to help? I can bring Hotaru over here if you like."

"I'm good thanks, I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now and the only thing you can do for me is go and have a good time, we'll plan a trip like this another time. Although can you do me a favour, and tell everyone that I'm just sick with the flu?"

"Fine, but when we get back, you have to tell me everything k? I've never seen you like this before. I'll make sure to bring back lots of chocolate and howalon for ya k?"

"Sure thing Anna, I'll talk to you later."

With that, Mikan strolled away, relieved that she could just return to her room without any more interuptions.

* * *

Natsume, was just staring off into space reflecting on the conversation that he just had. _'So she hates me huh? At least I know her true feelings now... Well if she wants me to stay out of her life, I will -- gladly...'_

* * *

**Is Natsume just trying to pinpoint the blame on Hotaru and frame her? Is Natsume the masked figure? Or maybe he's just the innocent bystander? 0.o ****Only time will tell.**

**Btw, I actually meant to reveal the masked figure this chappie--although I didn't have the heart to do it.**

**I realize that Mikan might sound a little OOC but of course, she grew up, so what can you expect? Oh and review people. More reviews equals a happy author -- equals more Mx? moments. I'm actually a NxM fan, but since this is just a fanfic and not the actual manga, I can do whatever I want. _-laughs sadistically-_ Don't count on Mikan and Natsume talking to each other anytime soon, unless of course I'm persuaded otherwise. ;) Now willingly accepting cookies as bribes. (wink wink) Other wise...the love Natsume and Mikan had once upon a time will now slowly turn towards hatred...**

**Ok I know that this story might be a tad bit confusing, so just ask any questions and I'll be glad to clear up the confusion for you. **


End file.
